


【棋魂】【佐光】【ABO】创伤后应激障碍

by RICHERLESS



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alpha! Fujiwara no Sai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega! Shindou Hikaru
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RICHERLESS/pseuds/RICHERLESS
Relationships: Fujiwara no Sai & Shindou Hikaru, Fujiwara no Sai/Shindou Hikaru
Kudos: 22





	1. ㊀

夜幕低垂，东京城灯火阑珊。城市就像蜘蛛网般放射性铺展。霓虹色彩交织下是现代繁华和古朴风韵。

“你认真考虑一下吧？”

进藤光呆望着窗外星火迷离的景色，听着同排的女孩均匀的呼吸声。机舱里只是寂静。提醒时间的LED屏幕闪烁着22：32的字样。他反复咂摸着登机前松下六段的建议，心头总有个小人儿撩拨来撩拨去。如果真能够——

“女士们，先生们：本架飞机预定在20分钟后到达羽田机场，地面温度是…”

他揉揉眉心。

落地后进藤光给藤原佐为打电话。没接通。铃声循环了几分钟。刚准备挂，那边回应了，是女声。他愣了下：“仁美？”

“嗯嗯。是进藤老师吗。不好意思啊。藤原老师现在教友介下棋。没法接电话。”

进藤记得临走前听佐为说接了当私教的活路。没想到是仁美小姐。“啊。好的。我知道了。谢谢你啊。”知道恋人下棋不喜欢三心二意。他没做进一步要求。挂断电话。努力忽视心中的失望。往出租车等候区走了。


	2. ㊁

“我说，”和谷怀疑地盯着进藤瞧，“你不会是发情期要到了吧？”

进藤悚然。大庭广众之下谈发情期。这是什么新思路。他毫不客气地瞪回去：“要你管。手长哦你。”

“不是啊。”和谷摆着张皱得跟核桃似的脸，抓耳挠腮地搜刮词句，无奈书到用时方恨少，最后自己跟自己匮乏的语言系统妥协，老实谈亲身感受，“说你最近没什么败绩吧。下起棋来动不动就出昏招。出的不大不小的。搞得森下老师是说也不是不说也不是。你你你。而且你不觉得你最近——恍惚得很吗？跟丢魂了似的。”

啊。说起丢魂。家里那位才更合适吧。“有吗。”

“来了来了来了。”和谷揪住他的耳朵，恨铁不成钢，“不是我说。你该不会从哪个野地里领了个妖精回来吧。也是奇怪。自从你小子以后这棋坛里的韭菜是一茬比一茬蹿得高。那个藤原佐为，从没听说过的名号，无败战到三段。还跟你同……居……”越说声音越小。

什么妖精韭菜的。进藤光不耻和谷指桑骂槐的行径。“说几百遍了佐为是教我围棋的老师。”他扒拉下和谷自来熟的手臂，“去去去一边儿去。”

和谷学历不高。脑子却很灵光。“可是为什么你的老师要比你晚考职业棋士？他自己又是师从的谁？我从来没有听说过？那种面面俱到的下法，不跟高手对弈是不可能磨练出来的。还是说？！他光凭打谱就能到如此境界吗？！这不可能啊……”

“你自己去问佐为啊。”进藤光累了。早知道和谷第六感贼准，跟师承桑原本因坊似的。他懒得纠缠。

哪知和谷是一万个认真。他握住进藤的手臂，说得无比诚恳：“就算他是你老师吧。这同居又怎么说？地坤跟个天乾同居？咋看也有问题吧？别提那位跟个香炉似的。他下一盘棋，满楼层都闻着味儿。你这浑身都是他的信息素。”

“你懂个屁的信息素。”进藤光嗤之以鼻。

“你妈。好心当成驴肝肺。你迟早得给卖喽。”和谷翻个白眼，撒手走开，迈出条腿又往后看，“下午棋社。你来不来？”

“我要指导伊藤家的小孩儿。”

和谷皱眉——奇怪——“你咋这么忙。”


	3. Chapter 3

“你在啊。”进藤光有点惊讶，拐到冰箱开罐可乐，回头发现藤原佐为端端正正地坐沙发上看自己，福至心灵：“你还没有吃饭吗？”

“啊。因为阿光晚上会回来。”

进藤光无奈：“不要这样啊。对肠胃不好。”——完全不知道自己多么言行不一——啪嗒又开了罐可乐，“我吃了哎。”

佐为懵懵的：“阿光不跟我一起吗？”

“对哦。你不知道怎么用灶台吧。”进藤光恍然大悟，果断放弃了亲自上手教人的念头——两个月已经足够证明藤原佐为是个什么样的生活白痴了，咋教都不会啊——复又拿起钱包，“走吧。我们去饭馆。”

佐为规规矩矩地跟过来了。跟个小姑娘似的。感觉跟游魂时期没什么区别。立那儿都没多少存在感。“阿光最近很忙吗。”

“因为现在是两人份啊。你报名了新人王战对吧。①过完比赛，我的存款，你的奖金，再加上卖掉这套房子，就可以换两室一厅。我不用睡地板。你也会有独立的卧室了。”

知道事实不止如此。托关系办证明同样花费了进藤光不少积蓄和心力。

“阿光变得好成熟。”

进藤光一脑袋气：“那是肯定的吧！我二十一了哎！明明是你超级幼稚。说出去谁敢相信你居然有二十七岁。你以前到底怎么活下来的！”

佐为老实回答：“会有女侍。”

啊。忘了这家伙是个贵族。进藤光社会学再不好也知道藤原氏的地位。“不好意思哟。现在已经不是封建社会了。”

藤原佐为不懂得封建社会是什么意思。不过那不是重点。“我也有工作的。阿光不能轻松点吗。”

怎么又绕回去了。进藤光百般不愿意纠缠。“没关系的佐为。这段日子先不要太露角。容易招人惦记。等新人战过后就去龙星战②。那时候就轻松了。你也可以跟高手对弈。”进藤光低头开锁，“还有哦。前天我不是随小林老师去关西棋院嘛。给你办证明麻烦了他不少。同他办事算是还个人情。路上他弟子松下跟我讲院内准备调个空缺。是比较闲的。这个月申请半年后就能去。”

“职位？这样对弈的时间不就少了吗？”

“事少。不是重要的岗位。不一定去吧我。我没想好。只是这样一来咱俩的时间就合得上。不然基本碰不着面。像现在这样。”

“阿光。”佐为少见地严肃起来，“下围棋不可以一心二用。专心磨练自己的棋技才好。阿光已经为我做了很多了。我很满足。我不希望你因为我把时间花在没所谓的地方。难道阿光下棋不是想追赶塔矢吗？如果不能对弈还有什么意义？”

进藤苦笑。怎么讲呢。最近他哪敢跟塔矢对弈啊。和谷说的小错误，别人可能看不出来，放塔矢来估计数落得精光。他都给怕得绕着塔矢走。就这样也眼见得塔矢的脸一天黑过一天。

“知道啦知道啦。我只是说说而已嘛。”

①新人王战2006年将参赛年纪改为25岁以下。2008年修正棋力限制为六段以下。这里选取老标准，即：未满30岁，棋力七段以下。不了解日本棋坛。资料来自维基。

②日本升段可以跨级。最近几年有很多飞速升段的年轻职业棋手。像芝野虎丸三段就因为在日本龙星战中夺冠而一气升至七段。


	4. ㊃

“……就是这样。”塔矢亮捏捏鼻梁，拿的棋谱记录跟扇子般的摊了一手，单调的黑白硬是教旁边的藤原佐为读得触目惊心，“我不知道他又犯的是什么神经。但既然你是他的老师，没理由放任这家伙吧。下月末就是中日韩混双赛①了。照这样连半准决赛都难说。棋院已经考虑换人了。”

藤原佐为皱眉。他松了松身上的毛衣高领——羊绒棉质混纺，领子是外翻的宽松型号，显得脸很小——进藤为了照顾佐为穿不惯现代服饰给买的。即便如此他还是觉得它箍得太紧，材料又很扎人，不如那袭作废的狩衣来得舒适。外面套件赭石色的铜扣风衣，中长款版型，将将遮住大腿中部。他本来生得就高，加上长至尾椎骨的散发——当初进藤以方便为由替他剪了六十厘米——竟添了几分成熟的气质。②

末了他叹气。“我会跟他讲的。”回头发现塔矢紧盯着自己不放，碧蓝的眸子里满是探究。心中平白多了点紧张。“怎么了？”

塔矢反应过来自己的失礼：“不……我只是想。你作为进藤的老师，未免太年轻了些——我说的是什么胡话。真抱歉打扰你。”他重新披上那件牛仔灯芯绒③的外套，站起身来扣好，“那么我走了。谢谢贵宅的茶。希望你能跟进藤谈谈。他现在的状态差到和五年前如出一辙。”

“五年前？”藤原佐为不明所以。

塔矢亮的动作微停，侧脸直视藤原佐为。熟悉塔矢亮的人都知道塔矢亮的棋风深受性格影响。布局沉稳，思虑周全，走子落落大方，无纤巧之气，堪称正统围棋的典范。此刻举止有异，分明是捕获到了哪里的矛盾。“你不知道吗？五年前进藤光差点放弃围棋。新初段比赛连续缺席。问他原因也是避而不谈。棋院甚至传唤警告他。虽然我不知道是什么让他振作了起来，但是如果一直那样消沉下去，我毫不怀疑他会退出棋坛。”

“啊……五年前我……不在阿光身边。”

什么叫不在身边。既然是老师，如何会不在身边。莫非是函授教学？塔矢亮皱眉：“你当真是进藤的老师？他说过很多你的事。”实际上进藤光回避他多时了。哪里来的“他说”。抛出来是想诈佐为罢了。拙劣的计谋。

可惜此刻藤原佐为关心则乱。或许是怕进藤光重蹈覆辙。“呃。那时候我跟他的关系，跟现在不太一样。比较近。没有现在的……隔阂。”他思索着组织语言，自己都诧异脱口而出的怎么是这个词。回答和问题没什么直接关系似的。显然是沉溺在繁杂的思绪里了。

塔矢亮了然。他已经不是那个会追着问真相的小孩子了。有些事情不欢迎别人的问候。知道大概就好。界限感的明晰也是成熟的标志之一。他偏头提出自己的建议：“无论怎么讲。一个棋手都不应该让感情因素扰乱自己。”

这是句实话。

①“庐阳杯”中日韩三国围棋名人混双赛。分半准决赛、准决赛、决赛。按照第四界来看日本选手有九段、五段、七段、初段不等的。

②我想玩藤原佐为的奇迹暖暖啦。为什么我不会画画啊。棋魂的搭配都好好看。

③这件外套是塔矢行洋住院的时候阿亮穿的。应该是灯芯绒吧。看漫画的笔触像。我好像在万达见过同款……？时尚真是个轮回。


	5. ㊄

藤崎明今天穿了一身驼色的细绒大衣，配靛青的毛衣和浅灰的萝卜裤，随便挎了个书袋。自从她上了大学过后就打扮得愈来愈入时。少女时期钟爱的可爱兮兮的格子裙是不太穿了。只见她捋了捋披散的头发，反复两三次，然后去按进藤宅的门铃。接着一把搂住出来的进藤光：“Surprise！”

进藤光几乎给她捂死：“什么？什么？”

“Surprise啊。”女人笑眯眯地盯着他看，献宝似的从书袋里掏出个精美的蝴蝶结礼盒，“温泉的伴手礼。”话没说完她瞧见屋里拐出来的藤原佐为，“啊。藤原先生。你也有礼物哦。”

“呃。谢谢。”进藤光向来对这个青梅竹马没辙，让着藤崎明进了客厅之后立在那儿不知道怎么说话，“你已经放假了吗？”

那边藤崎明轻车熟路地往冰箱去，边回答：“啊。这学期选的课少。我就考了三天试。——我不是跟你说了吗？然后去了仙台。你在搞什么哦。”

进藤光哪敢说自己压根没记。听得女人继续说道：“你收了我的礼物了。帮我个小忙不过分吧？”

有点名堂。进藤光耳朵竖起来，不由得往藤原佐为那边挪了几寸：“……你讲。”

看来专业课把藤崎明的心理素质训练得顶天。只见她兴高采烈地提着书袋的两个底角开始抖，哗哗啦啦倒出来一大撂打印纸。又飞似得奔过去递给进藤光，差点没把他绊一跤，连藤原佐为都收了张传单，鼓着包子脸好奇地研究。

进藤光费劲地扒拉来细看，赫然几个大字：“职业棋士焦虑情绪实地调研？什么东西？”

藤崎明背着手有点不好意思说：“这是我的假期实践啦。算学分的。学校要求做简单的田野调查。我就想你可以帮我个小忙嘛。”她慌乱起来，似乎急于想向进藤光证明是个多么小的忙，凑近他指着纸张上的问题说，“很简单的。就只有ABCDE五个问题啦。帮我找你朋友填一下嘛。花不了五分钟的！真的！”

进藤光简直不晓得她说的是什么：“你是笨蛋啊！是不是当我闲的慌！每天的手合都累死我啦！你就不能随随便便编点东西交上去啊！也不是很正式的调查吧！”

藤崎明也挺生气：“你不懂啦！你又没上过大学！反正是很重要的作业！”她犹豫半晌，“如果纸质不方便我也做了网页版的。——又不是教你去发传单！你就把网址发到你们的群聊里然后利用你新生代天才棋手的威望帮我个小小小小的忙啦。——虽然据学长说纸质版的一般得分要高点。”她嘟着嘴说。

“服了你了。”进藤光抓抓头发。耳听得旁边的佐为温温软软地开口：“阿明。什么叫创伤后应激障碍？”过去看时他一米八的个子乖巧地立着，指着问卷最底下的附录问道。那里零散地列着些学术名词解释。

“就是……”藤崎明偏头想了下，“——这个不重要啦。它是根据焦虑程度来推算可能存在的一种心理疾病。大概就是……某人在经历过比较大的打击过后，开始回避社交生活、情绪激烈、睡眠困难、注意力涣散啊什么的。不过我不是很清楚。我还没有学临床与咨询心理学的课。”

“过不去的心结吗。”佐为恍然大悟。他重点抓住了睡眠困难和注意力涣散几个词语。

藤崎明点头：“差不多吧。但是是一种疾病。需要找专业人士治疗那种。”她想了想，“但是心理疾病都挺难治疗的。比一般的外科难多了。”

三个人又絮絮叨叨地说了会子话。内容多是听阿明讲些学校的趣事、约哪天吃饭等。整程藤原佐为都神游天外。所幸阿明跟他不算熟，仅仅是和阿光视频通话的时候顺带聊过几嘴。虽然他的相貌赢得了阿明不少好感，但是两人毕竟关系没有近到那个份上。阿明对他的印象止步于“好脾气的漂亮男人”。而进藤光自己忙于应付阿明更是没心情管他。

八点半藤崎明站起来要走。进藤光说送她到地铁站。趁进藤上楼换衣服的空当藤原佐为问她：“阿明。你知道哪里可以找……那个‘专业人士’吗？”

这段话说得怪。可是藤崎明没多想——谁不喜欢一高高大大、白白净净的帅哥立跟前呢。嗯了会儿道：“你说心理咨询师吗？我记得我有个学姐是在这附近开业的。我把她联系方式发给你吧。” 


	6. ㊙㊀

“话说我曾经遇到过类似的事呢。”

空调呼呼地吹冷风。午日的阳光穿过巨大的落地窗。进藤官嫌弃晃眼睛，嘟囔着把头往藤原佐为的胸口蹭。他晕乎乎地嗯了声，见爱人半天不答腔，抬起半只眼皮道：“什么？”

藤原佐为捋着他的发丝，眼睛盯着电视出神。野村万斋扮演的安培晴明同源博雅吃酒。周围杜若香的信息素闻得安心。“嗯。鬼神天命之事啊。”

===

那是立秋后的某天。平安京的枫叶开得艳妍。他受邀去宫里为皇太子讲棋。尚且隔着道廊，远远便听见东宫的嬉闹。他叹口气。想必是殿下又哄骗他玩耍了。正当请安时，里面的人先看到他了。“佐为！”太子招手，笑嘻嘻地掉头，“安先生。您看佐为怎么样啊？”

换作安先生的是个高瘦的中年男子。颧骨高耸，脸颊凹陷。下颚生出小丛胡须。他眉眼弯弯地端详了不明所以的佐为一阵，说：“啊呀。是段好姻缘呢。”

太子大笑：“是吗是吗？对方是什么样的女子？身形是胖是瘦？性格温柔还是活泼？现居哪里？芳龄几何？”不等宋先生回答，他先拉着佐为的衣袖说，“殿中几位里，就你的判词最好了。”

“殿下。这位？”

安先生噙着笑一小揖：“失礼了。在下朝鲜国使者安允仁。略通相术。久闻藤原大人的棋艺冠绝京城。承蒙太子殿下美意得以结识。方才玩笑，大人莫放心上。”

佐为还了礼。他并非斤斤计较之人。调笑之事，家中几个奴仆做得飞起，别说是太子殿下的礼客了。 “安大人言重了。”

太子追问：“安先生。您还未回答本王的问题呢。”

安允仁低头阖扇，浅笑：“殿下。命数之事，一言百解，百解千辩。没个定数的。唐国那边不是说吗。‘卫青不败由天幸，李广无功缘数奇’。名将如飞将长平尚且如此，我们寻常人家哪里敢坐而言道呢。您这样看重区区在下，倒教人白白汗颜了。”

“嗐。就当玩笑也罢。但说尽兴无妨。”太子猛地摆手，拉上佐为当挡箭牌，“何况，佐为，你也很想知道吧？”

“啊……啊。是。安先生不必多虑。”自从藤原女御那事以后，难得见太子殿下高兴至此，轻松一次也是好事。

“见笑了。”安允仁一点头。

“唔。然后呢？然后那个安允仁说什么？”进藤光完全地醒了。睁着琥珀色的眼睛。摸藤原佐为的头发尖儿玩。后者偏着头，似乎沉溺在遥远的过去里。

“他说——”

“藤原大人切记。往者不可谏，来着犹可追。单凭一心定，他乡魂梦萦。您的姻缘实在是举世无双。可惜于您自身来说，不知道是不是件喜事。在下才疏学浅，看不透缠绕您小指的红线去往何方。或许在那辽阔的异域吧。”

“这说的佐为你是个痴儿了！”太子抚掌大笑，推搡面若桃花的棋师，“还是个不畏险难、姻缘匪浅的痴儿！想不到你除了围棋。还真有其他的挂心。本王看啊，年末你得拜大国主命求缘结了！逃不过去了！”


End file.
